Conan journey to the world of twelve
by Finalcool720
Summary: Conan Edogawa/Kudo Shinichi was testing an invention for Doctor Agasa and it malfunctioned and sent conan into the world of twelve were he lands in incarnam and meets an original character a former lop named chris which conan does not find out till chapter 2
1. chapter 1

**hello i do not own** Dectective Conan or Wakfu but i decided to write a crossover for i fun hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Conan Edogawa was helping doctor agasa test an upgrade to his high powered skateboard witch. malfunctioned and casued an explosion and sent Conan/Kudo Shinichi into the world of twelve. Conan woke up and did not know where he was and his first thought was to investigate where he is. As He explored his new surroundings he bumped into a boy and said sorry i was in another world and think i got here because of an accident in the world i come from. The boy said first off a name would be nice my name is chris whats yours.Conan said my name is Conan Edogawa i am a detective. chris said a detective i dont think we have those in the world of twelve. world of twelve. conan said so thats the name of the world i am in currently but whats this place called. Chris said Incarnam the place where will reincarnate into our new lives in the world of twelve. Conan said interesting so do we remember our past life or is it just a fresh start ? Chris said you should ask the gods of the world of twelve Conan they may also be able to help you get back to your old world if possible. Conan said i have a feeling it is not possible but it would not hurt to ask.

Just then Conan heard a scream and ran towards it and Chris followed after.Conan saw the body of a disembodied and started to investigate the crime scene. Chris said this should not be possible to die here.Conan said theres a wound from some type of blade. a crowd had gathered while Conan looked over the corpse.Chris asked so what have you found ? Conan said there is no sign of a struggle but this boy did fight something whoever did this had no motive.the dying boy did get a piece of the murderers cloths.now all i have to do is look whos missing a piece of there shirt.Conan surveyed the crowd and saw a set of twins who seemed like they knew something.Conan said Chris who are thoose two ? Chris said the girl is Amy she used to be a lop so was her brother Sam. Thanks Conan said as he walked over to where they were by a tree.

Conan said i am Conan Edogawa a detective whats your names ? Sam said Sam nice to meet you.Amy i am Amy nice to meet you.Chris came over and saw Conan talking with the two he noticed conan saw Sam was missing his sleeve but was not bringing it up. So Chris said Sam so what happend to your sleeve ? Sam said oh i got chaught on this tree. Chris said i see as Conan gave Chris a look.Conan said Why are your hands wet Amy it looks like you were cleaning dirt after burying something.I see what your getting at Chris said. Conan the culprt was Sam but Amy hid the weapon.Conan asked why did you do it ? Sam and Amy sigh and said we found this blade it was alive. the Goddess of the Cra arrived and said i see the shushu that can send anyone to The Fab'hugruta Realm got loose.Conan said excuse me miss. the gooddes looked at Conan and said my motto is pride and precision so call me that child of another world. Conan

Edogawa since thats what your going by in this world ask me any question you like. Conan said thanks my first question is it possible for me to return to my original world ?

Pride and Precision said sorry but thats

something we can not help with it might be possible but we dont know how to do it but your a detective i am sure you can find it on your own.Now whats your next question Conan ? Conan asked am i one of the disembodied? Pride and Precision said yes and no when that accident sent you here it left no body there and brought it to this place.So techniqly your alive in the world you come from but dead here because. Conan said because i dont have a life here and said ran-chan under his breath as tears started to fall from his eyes. Pride and Precision huged conan and said there there i am sure some how you will return to her in either form. Conan started to dry his tears and said thanks and my last question is do i get to reincarnte even though i am not of this world ? Pride and Precision said of course after training and finding what race you want to be and combinations are fine two if that idea pops in your head so you dont have to choose one over the other. Ok Conan said but now what about the case. Pride and Precision said hmm let me think ?

end of chapter 1

thank you for reading and please review


	2. chapter 2

hello time for chapter 2 but once more i dont own detective conan or wakfu and this is all just for fun now to continue our tale

Chapter 2

After thinking pride and precision said please dig up the shushu amy and sam then i will reveal my judgement Conan Edogawa. Conan responded alright and do you mind if i help ? Pride and precision said not at all detective if you found the shushu its fine. Conan said its right were Amy is standing you can tell the dirt has just been put back. Amy said correct and undid the dirt with sam's help. the shushu looked like a normal dagger but looked like it was coverd in dried blood. conan than said the blood of its victims. the shushu than spoke and said whats the deal with that kid.Chris said you mean Conan Shushu ?The Shushu said yes and my name is bloody and its like that kid is older than he is like a teenager that looks like a kid. Conan said just to let everyone know i am from another world. In that world i was born Kudo Shinichi one day i want to an amusement park with my childhood freind mori ran and after sloving a case i witnessed two man in black in a middle of a deal. the parnter knocked me out and forced me to take an expermental poison atpx 4869 and it has the rare effect to shrink the person so thats why i am a child once again. so in order to protect my loved ones i became Conan Edogawa.Chris said than why are you going by Conan Edogawa here ? Conan said why not i am in unknown world to me so why not just use this name. Chris said i get it and before you ask i used to be a lop.Conan laughed kidna figure it out already from when i gave you that look when you brought up the sleve on sam. i already figure out where the Weapon i mean bloody was but was learning more about the culprit and his accomplice. i had to hurry it up a little so they did not have time to move and destroy evedince. Chris said sorry conan its fine Conan said.Bloody intresting wanna be my shushu guardian. Conan asked Pride and Precision whats a shushu guardian ? Pride and Precision responed with a shushu guardian is someone who guards it and protects and make sure it doesnt escape its cage that dagger from so conan i'll let you decide that job for yourself but it wont effect whatever race you chose or any combo now then Sam and Amy your punshiment will be to go to the The Fab'hugruta Realm and get back the disembodied Sam and Amy said thats understandable but .Pride and Precision said i will let you be Cra during this mission and anyone who wants to help will have a chance to try out this race if they were not already it. Conan said i'll help out since i wanna learn about everything before i make my choices or choice. Also i would not mind being the shushu guardian for bloody to try it and Precision took the shushu bloody and handed it to conan and said anyone elese wanna come.Chris said i'll come its the only race i haven't done and Conan said wait.Chris responed i die a lot lets list the. ways one i was a eliatrope fighting a shushu that possed my dragon brother it destroyed our dofus and then it killed me but i killed the shushu and my dragon brother at the same time.secound death lop flaming axe,third lop drowning,fouth was dragon slayed by a lop,fouth was an ordeal i got eatten by plants,fith was death by bread.Conan really bread ?Chris i was a lop eatting in a hurry and choked Conan said i get it you died a lot Pride and Precision said i had the same reaction when he died from eating bread and he was at the time a eniripsa wich is good at healing.Conan said really choking when your a race thats good at healing. Chris scratched his face and said i know i know i felt stupid at the time.Conan said i know the felling.Chris said when you shrank into the form of a Child.Conan yeah bloody by the way pride and precision i have no clue what to do as a cra once the mission is underway so what will i be capble of ? Pride and Precision said the cra are skilled archers and have great precision the cra also have superhuman reflexs cra can also be elusive during combat also elemental attacks with your bow like blinding arrow. Cool Conan said by the way have a feeling were going to change before the mission Pride and Precision also when will i get to meet the other gods and goddess ?Pride and Precision said most likely after the mission now follow me so we can get you four equiped for the mission and i can transform you disembodied into cra temporarily and then back into disembodied after the mission Conan,Chris,Sam,and Amy followed Pride and Precision and changed into the cloths she gave them and accepted there bows and arrows from Pride and Precision and then transformend them into Cra temporarily and said you have two hours of training then we shall head to The Fab'hugruta Realm to rescue your fellow disembodied Pride and Precision said i will leave you two it.Conan said after she left i'll take you on Sam. Sam said ok but i wont go easy on you.Conan said wouldnt expect anything less anyway you and amy are related to Chris.Sam said yeah he's the reason we died.Chris responed while training with Amy hey you two were gonna get killied by Milker the Moo wolf and i saved you by getting you to a healer how was i sueposed to know it was a fake and just someone who wanted karmas. we know amy said he then killed you and took the karmas and thats why you could not get us to a real healer.Conan said sorry for opening that can of worms.Bloody laughed and said your getting pretty good at what a Cra is capable of so are you gonna choose this race ? Conan said thinking about it but i might want to do a combo of two races no idea why. Bloody jokingly said maybe thats what the tale spiner wants.Conan put his hand on his head and said yeah and haibara ai in my world is prentending to be me and if that happens i ll let you send me to The Fab'hugruta Realm. Bloody if you say deal my guardian Conan said to whatever the future holds bloody as he doged sam's superhuman reflexs and counterd with his bow. Chris said nice job Conan as he acutaly did a good job as a cra. amy said hmm maybe this race will suit you and you wont die cause if you die no more reincarntion.Chris said i know but what happens happens now lets switch oppoents.

After the two hours past Pride and Precision now then lets begin Conan use Bloody to send us to The Fab'hugruta Realm to rescue the disembodied Conan said i understand so the Shushus wont execpt us to come this way bloody can we begin ? Bloody i have no problem using this tatic Bloody said and Conan then stabed Sam,then Amy, and got Chris and Pride and Precision at the same time.bloody then said now its your turn Conan. Conan said i know and cut his hand and was transported to The Fab'hugruta Realm and looked at Bloody in his ShuShu form and said you look like me because i was your last victim my shushu bloody said now lets hurry with the mission conan everything has already begin from the fighting going on around us.Conan said i know but were gonna have more trouble its obvious thats the final boss in a way.Bloody said thats Rushu be on gaurd.Conan noded as he observed Rushu movements and Bloody thought what is my guardian planing.Conan said from the way your acting you must be a king Anyway i can also tell your being cautious around me. Rushu looked at conan and at Bloody and laughed and said i see a child of another world and he became your guardian.Bloody saw a smile on Conan face as he thought why is my guardian smiling.Conan said lets play a little game try and guess the world i came from and how i got here shushu.the name is Rushu and i am king of all the shushu so fine i'll play your game and if i lose i let you be king of all shushu child.Conan edogawa a detective so introductions are out of the way lets begin.

As the game went on Conan kept the upper hand and Bloody was impreased.Rushu laughed your tough to figure out.Conan asked so do you give up.Rushu said not at all detective and said you dont seem like your giving this your all.i am not Conan said i see you found the disembodied and got them back Chris,Sam,Amy,and Pride and Precision.

Pride and Precision then transported them back to incarnam and the other goods said nice work and now its time to learn and train in the other races Conan Edogawa,Sam,Amy,and Chris.

After The other gods said that Pride and Precision transformed them back into

disembodiedand said good luck on your training and Conan good luck at being a shushu guardin and joined the other gods and goddess

End of chapter 2

note conan new outfit is simliar to flopins outfit from the new season of wakfu its just blue and white anyway please review and chapter 3 is on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

hello once more to the crossover of Detective Conan and Wakfu of witch i do not own and is purely for fun now to begin the next chapter of the story.

Chapter 3

The lop god was the first to introduce himself i am Goultard.The next was

Eliatrope the great goddess of the Eliatrope race.After her was the the great dragon the father of the Eliatrope race.after that it was the rest of the gods and goddess.Conan thought after they tried each of the goddess and gods powers they give each race or teach.Eliatrope and Cra i wanna be a combonation of both races.Chris said Conan have you made a Choice.Conan said perhaps.Bloody said your gonna choose two arent you.Conan yes what are you going to choose Chris let me say by the look in your eyes Cra is my deduction.Chris sais correct conan it's the only race i havent been and its my last life since if i die this time no more.Conan said i'll try and save you promise my friend.Chris said thanks by the way what do you think Sam and Amy are gonna choose ?Sam then said thinking lop again and Amy she thinking the same as Conan because he's cute.Conan said why do girls fall in love with me.Sam said i like you two just the same as Amy or did you miss that detective Conan edogawa.

Conan said what as Sam kissed him.Conan had a shocked look on his face and walked away while blushing a little and bumped into Amy who was talking to the disembodied Sam killed.Amy said hey Conan why are you blushing.Bloody said Sam kissed conan

and he doesnt know how he feels about your brother.Amy said that all good luck conan he's yours now good luck.Conan why good luck twice ? Amy he's kinda a psycho when he falls in love with a guy or girl but will try not to kill you as long as your his and his alone.Conan so any advice that dosen't get me killed.Amy just say i'll date you if your the first person i meat that i know from here.You mean incarnim.Yep Amy said thanks conan responed.

Conan walked over to Sam and said look if your the frist person i meet from Incarnim then i'll date you but no psycho love got it and i might date you if your not the first person i meet as well.now than i have to go find Pride and Percision and kissed Sam back.Sam smilled and thought fine i'll agree conan for now.

Conan found pride and percision a few minties latter and said i wanna be a cra and an eliatrope.Pride and Percision said intersting combantion lets go meet the great goddess mother of the eliatropes.Conan followed Pride and Percision and entered the great goddess room.the great goddess said hello Conan Edogawa let me try my hands a deduction you want to be a Cra and an Eliatrope.Conan said thats excatly right.the great goddess said shall we begin My fellow goddess Pride and Percision.Pride and Percision nodded in agreement and said Conan to the center of the room.Conan nodded and walked to the center Bloody than asked this wont effect me goddess.both goddess said no.Bloody and Conan sighed in releaf.Conan said to Bloody to what our future holds partner.Bloody responed same guardian.As the ritual was being performed for a brief moment Conan saw Habria and heard her say Kudo where are you. After the transformation was complete Conan was now half Cra and half Eliatrope.Conan then looked in a mirror that the great goddess had in her room.Conan thought cool as he at his little changes in his apprance his ears and the pair of wings made of wakfu were coming out of his head.conan than asked did you see my friend habria as well ? Pride and Percision responed yes and the great goddess did the same.Bloody said me two my Guardian i hope you meet her again under certian conditions.Conan put his hand on his head and said i know Bloody.Bloody laughed.Conan apologized to the goddess's and Bloody did as well. Pride and Percision and The great Goddess said its fine Conan we shall be training you to use your powers as a cra and an eliatrope.Understood Conan said and got to work following The goddess's instrutions.Conan first made portal than another one and jumped through.Conan smiled as he contunied traning under there guideince.

After a while they said please see Goultard to learn more about being a Shushu guardian.Conan nooded and followed the directions to Goultard area and said sorry to intrupt as he trained the new lops and Sam.Goultard said not at all little Cra Eliatrope what do you need ?Conan said Pride and Percision and the great goddess asked me to come see you to learn about being a shushu guardian.Goultard said alright conan alright lops in training go get some rest and will contune tommorw.Sam gave a quick look to conan and smiled and noticed conan smiled back.

After that Goultard asked Bloody what do you think of your guardian ?Bloody said hmm nothing much he figurge something about you Goultard.Alright Detective what did you discover.Conan said you a subsitue lop god and the real one is your dad and he not really a part of your life but is as a student of yours.Goultard responed correct his name Percedal of sadlygrove.Conan whats he like ? Goultard oh a good student just kinda a idot.oh like ran-chan dad i am the one who solves all his cases conan said then coverd his mouth.Goultard laughed and said its fine conan it's not like he heard you form here. Meanwhile back in Conan Edogawa/Kudo Shinichi orginal world Mori Kogoro looked at habria ai disguise as Conan Edogawa and said did someone call me an idiot or they solve my cases for me ? Habria said no while watching the news.At the same time in the world of twelve Conan was learning the history of the order of the shushu guardians.

After Goultard finished teaching Conan about the shushu guardians.Goultard had Conan practice fighting with bloody.after a few hours Conan and Goultard were eating.Conan told Goultard about the little deal between him and bloody about if Habria Ai was pretending to be if he ever gets back to his orginal world.Goultard laughed and said Bloody if it happens make sure i am with Conan being stuck in another world is worth it just to see what happens after.Conan and Bloody answered sure in unsion.Goultard said were done for today come back to train some more and work on yours and Bloodys friendship tomorrow.Conan and Bloody alright.

Conan after leveing Goultrad area said sorry Sam to keep you waiting.Sam said not at all my friend.Sam then asked my coming some place with me? Conan said as long as your not gonna kill me.Sam chuckled and said no thats impossible here except for your shushu Bloody.I know Conan said let me guess its a festvial right to celbrate are last few days here before we reincarnte into our new lives in the world of twelve.Correct detective.Conan smiled its obvious from the outfit your wearing.Sam said its cloths the gods and goddess provide.Conan took Sam hand and said lets go.Conan got a set of cloths that looked like smothing a king would wear.Sam said King Conan Edogawa now enters the featvial.Conan chuckled i only choise this since your dressed as a court jester.Sam blushed thanks.Conan your welcome.As they were about to kiss Amy said nice costme choice you two Conan and Sam.Conan said wait are you just wearing Chris cloths ? Amy yes Conan by the way what race did you choose ? Conan i am a Cra and Eliatrope.Amy said cool choices Conan i choose the healer race so i can make sure Chris dosen't die.Chris then poped up behind Sam and said thanks Amy while wearing a cape with his cra cloths from the mission to The Fab'hugruta Realm.Conan nice choose but a cape.Amy cape death 99 when a lop from a family over a 100.Chris can you please not bring up that death as he backed away.sorry Amy said lets just have fun at the festvial.Chris alright and noticed Conan reading him and patted him on the head stop please i promise i'll tell you at midnight.Conan hmm let me guess somthing happend and oh you were kidnapped and your family did not come to your recuse but you went on purpose to save them.Chris slapped Conan and stormed off.Sam said ok Conan.Conan noded Bloody than said you derserved that Conan even if your right.Amy well you better go say sorry Conan edogawa.Your right Conan said as he walked by Sam and Amy.

As Conan serched the festival for Chris he bumped into a disembodied that was weird.Bloody be careful gaudian he is.disembodied Said Conan lets finish our game.rushu conan said and quickly used portals to get away along with perception.Thanks Bloody Conan said then he noticed Chris in trouble and quickly jumped to his rescue. Conan quickly used a few portals and got away with Chris.

After they got away Conan said sorry Chris i did not mean to get you mad at me but we have to warn the gods rushu is possessing the disembodied we rescued.Chris noded and said sorry for slapping you Conan.Bloody said thats all well in good but.Conan we are sournded and quickly grabbed chris hand and tried to use portals to get away but the other disembodied held them down before he could form one.Conan said i see you have a fragment of a shushu in them and thats how your controling the disembodied.Rushu correct detective thou its an effect of your shushu Bloody he gave control to me so what will you do.Conan Said Bloody can you undo it ?.Bloody of course but you have to defeat Rushu to gain control.Conan noded and got one of his hands and took Bloody and was about to slice his check to go to The Fab'hugruta Realm but someone showed up in time to stop Conan Edogawa

end of chapter 3

hope you enjoyed it please review and cahpter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

hello welcome to cahpter 4 of our tale and once more i do not own Detective Conan or Wakfu and this crossover is just for fun

Chapter 4

Goultard got to Conan Edogawa just in time said that was noble but a little like a lop cra eliatrope.Conan said sorry as Goultard took down the disembodied.Chris then helped Conan up and said now what.Conan thought the disembodid are fine and looked at Bloody theres another way isn't there.Bloody looked at conan chuckled and said of course but i am not telling.Conan looked at Goultard and chulked back i see and walked towards Goultard do you mind if.Goultard looked at Conan and Bloody and said thats more like a Cra i'll be back soon.Conan nodded Bloody looked at Conan and said good luck.As Conan stabbed Goultard and sent him to The Fab'hugruta Realm.Conan said Chris lets move.Chris yup and followed after Conan Edogawa.Conan used a combo of his powers as a eliatrope and cra to get himself and Chris to a safe location where they met up with Sam and Amy.

Conan said glad you are ok Sam as he blushed a little.Same Sam said as he blushed.Sam and Conan then kissed as they embraced.Amy coughed and said Conan and Sam not the time as she healed any injurys of Chris then Conan.Sam said sorry as he looked at Conan who looked at the other disembodiedand the others who were about to reincarnte.Conan walked off and found a place to be alone and thought a new adventure.Bloody said Conan what are you thinking about.Conan hmm a plan thats all.Conan took Bloody and said the game is still on so all i need to do is win and i'll be king of the shushus right bloody ? Bloody had a smile and said go for it Detective.

Conan then used his powers as an eliatrope and found a disembodied.Conan shouted Rushu lets finish our game.the possesd disembodied turend around and said all right Conan with a smile on his face.Conan took a step back and took a breath and had a look on his face.Rushu asked why are you looking at me like that ?Conan oh i can tell your distracted as he put his hands behind his head.Rushu said not at all Goultard is not a problem Conan but i have been watching you.Conan hmm intersting you still cant firgue out what i know of you so you keep foucs on me to see if i slip up and give the answer to where i am from.Rushu said no and looked away.Conan time out do i really get to be a king if i win or are you lying Rushu.Rushu of course but i'll be in charge if your not in The Fab'hugruta Realm.Conan i see game on i can tell your dont care for shushu gaurdians so you plan to keep me traped someplace thats what this is about.what do you mean Rushu said angerly.Conan chuckled as he walked closer because i am from a place you dont know about your afried of me.Rushu backed away and said shut up you little.Conan cut him off brait no your the one about to lose thats my deduction anyway.Rushu tried to slapp Conan but he dogde.Conan wow i am getting to you hmm lets see Bloody then said dont forget he hasn't. Conan noded i know he could use his powers as a shushu while possing that disembodied.Rushu just looked at Conan i will withdraw for now i'll.Conan cut him off till the next round.

Rushu then unpossed the disembodiedand Conan set down.Bloody nice job.Golutrad then returend and said nice job Conan and Bloody.Conan what was the battle like ? Golutrad patted Conan on the head alright it went like this.Golutrad I arrived in The Fab'hugruta Realm after you stabbed me with Bloody. the fight was pretty tough i was having a little trouble then half way through.Conan i begin to contunie the game but he was distracted by you as well.It was fun Conan said i may have made an enemy like the ones who shrunk my body but meh.Bloody really meh you are in more trouble then whatever danger you were in before .Conan i stand by meh because one truth will prevail.Golutrad glad you two are getting along now lets join with the others.Conan looked at bloody and smiled.Bloody lets do our best partner against Rushu.Conan yep and followed Golutrad.

After Conan and Golutrad met up with everyone.Sam grabbed Conan hand and just took Conan with him.Sam Conan i am.Conan from the same world as me i know i am a detective and kissed Sam.Sam smilied alright detective what else have you figure out as he kissed Conan Back.Conan hmm you been here longer then me i would say your about on your 5th reincarntion.Sam correct i became Amy brother on the first and i have been her brother since.Conan so tell me your past in our orginal world.

Sam i was eighteen in our old world.my parents were scientists and were working on a telporter they asked one of there Collaborators to help Shiho Miyano.Conan i know her she is just like me and she made ATPX 4869 the drug that shrunk us. Sam intersting i tested the telported and made it to japan and then it broke and had to stay with her and her sister.Conan oh and looked down.Sam said what ever happend i am sure you did your best Conan and kissied him on the lips.Conan thanks i can tell you shrank as well.Sam scrarched his face i thought it was water but it was.Atpx 4969 Conan said as he looked at Sam and took his hand you sabtoge the machine since you did not want to go home right and kissed Sam.Sam chuckled maybe and kissed Conan back.Conan then smiled you took it on purpose.Sam well i was plating a game and vodka gave it to me and said it was water.So i drank it but they did not see the side effect since they left already.Miyano chan found me and put me in the telporter after it was repaird then sent me in it home but it malfuntioned and sent me here to the world of twelve.

Conan then kissed sam and you have been here for eight years i am going to say as my dudection.Sam took a breath i sould have to say your kindia right i would say your eight years in my future.Conan about right as he turned around you killed before because of your intense love Sam.Sam walked towrds Conan and huged him followed by kissing him.Conan kissed him back and tackled him to the ground and said so was it in our world like i beleive and then here with others you fell in love with.Sam chukled of course its why my family is hard on me because of my persontaliy thou i will help them no matter what but i wont let them get in my way.Conan hmm and got up after kissing him once more and held out his hand for Sam.Sam smiled and took Conan hand and kissed him again and pulled him back down.Sam then got up and held out his hand for Conan.Conan took his hand and got up lets join Chris and Amy and see if the festival restarted ? Sam ok Conan mind if we hold hands ? Conan took his hand and they walked back to where the festival started.

Conan and Sam arrived and saw the featival was back in swing.Conan bumped into pride and percision sorry one of my goddess.Pride and Percision its fine Conan did you have fun learning about Sam.Conan smiled Bloody chuckled i thought that was gonna.Conan took a breath can you please not say anything my Shushu Bloody ? Bloody let me think no because the gods and goddess know all.Pride and Percision patted Conan on the head and then Sam good luck you two as they blushed as she walked away.Conan i promise to tell you all my cases,hopes,and dreams.Sam i promise not to give into my psyhco love for you.Conan hey Amy and Chris who were playing ring toss.Chris hey Amy you owe me five karmas when we reincarnte because they did not go extremely far in there romance.Amy yeah wana make it 20 karmas that Conan mets Sam when he's in trouble.Chris your on and a 1000 karmas if he meets you first Amy and 10 extra karmas if he needs to be healed.Amy deal perpare for the karmas you will owe.Chris well Amy i already won five karmas.Amy you only got luckey and i think it will run out.Conan Sam do they always bet on things like this.Sam un hun i leave it at that conan wanna go to the fun house.Conan sure and took Sam hand and they walked off towrads it.

after Conan and Sam entered the fun house.Conan went on ahead after leting go of Sam's hand.Sam conan wait that

disembodied.Sam then left the fun house and said Chris and Amy Conan in trouble.Chris lets get the gods and goddess to help Conan.Amy right lets move my former brothers.

Meanwhile Conan and Bloody were in trouble.The possessed disembodied laughed why detective welcome to the combat round.Conan used his perception and portals to dodge rushu strikes.Bloody Conan use me Conan then took Bloody in his hands .as Conan and Bloody fought together Rushu chuckled i see Bloody your trying to take over your guardian.Conan smiled i know but hell i was not cheating by listining on mine and Sam conversation.Rushu stopped fighting laughed so Sam is from the same world as you.Conan then put Bloody away and said so rushu truce until i reincarnte then we finish this game and held out his hand.Bloody looked at Conan then saw Rushu thinking.Rushu fine but i will send my Shushus to keep eyes on you detective.Conan fine but i get. a free pass in The Fab'hugruta Realm till the games over.Rushu deal and shook Conan's hand.

Rushu then unpossessed the disembodied as Chris,Amy,Sam,and the gods and goddess arived.Sam huged Conan are you ok and kissed him.Conan noded and kisssed him back.Goultard looked at Conan hmm.Conan wisperd i made a little deal me and Rushu will finish things after i reincarnte Goultard.Goultard wispered back if you need any help just call detective.Conan wispered got it but how do i.Goultard said you firgue it out Conan the first Cra Eliatrope.Sam you do know i had your wispers since we are still hugging Conan.Conan patted Sam on the head and kissed him i wanted you to hear my lop.Sam back up ? Conan correct any way Pride and Perision just pray to call right.Pride and Perision correct Conan now lets return to the festival.Conan ok and Grabbed Sam hand and headed to the tunnel of love.

Conan and Sam were in line with other disembodied.Sam Hey you know we don't have to ride this Conan.Conan i could tell you wanted to ride this all night even with the distractions.Sam sighed what else did you figure out as he kissied Conan again.Conan you want to play that game over there that is almost like soccer.Sam correct its called gobball and thats you who wants to play it not me.Conan blushed your right but you do enjoy the game.Sam right detective.Conan kissed sam again and they got on the ride.Sam after i'll teach you how to play Conan.Conan looking forward to it as they held hands while going through the tunnel of love.

end of chapter 4

thanks please review


	5. chapter 5

hello welcome to chapter five once more i do not own detective conan or wakfu and this crossover is just for fun

Chapter 5

As Conan and Sam rode throught the tunnel of love Conan heard a scream.Sam then tugged Conan shirt its not what you think.Conan looked behind them and saw Amy and Chris fall overboard.Conan used his powers as an eliatrope and put them back in the boat.Chris shouted thanks Conan and Amy thanks you as well.Sam pushed Conan in the water and jumped in after him.as Conan saw Sam come after him he had annyoed look on his face and saw that other couples were doing it as well.Conan then used his powers as an eliatrope to put everyone back in the boats and then him and Sam.Conan then kissed Sam and pushed him in the water and jumped after.Sam looked at Conan while surrounded by water and grabbed the hand Conan held out and they got back to the boat thanks to Conan.

Conan now were even.Sam for now and kissed Conan.Bloody chuckled so gonna go for a swim again.Conan no we swim back up so once that way is enough.Sam yup and nice using your portals and perception to catch up to the boat.Conan thanks by the way why did you do that.Sam firgure it out detective.Conan hmm i would say its a ritual that means your destined to meat again outside of incarnim.Sam correct also theres billions of karmas on the bottom.Conan hmm and chucked there worth more then normal ones.Sam correct there worth 20 billion karmas just one of these we have one more chance each to take one.Conan hmm i guess powers as an eliatrope would be allowed.Sam of course the only rule is we take one and only one each.Conan grabed Sam jumped in used perception and his portals and got them to the karmas.Conan grabbed one and so did Sam.Sam and Conan then switched karmas and kissied while underwater. Conan then while kissing Sam used his portals and got them back to the boat.

As the ride ended Chris looked at Conan and Sam making out get a room you two.Amy followed with mine is avaible for one of those karmas you two got.Conan not intreisted Sam you.Sam no thanks and took Conan's hand now to teach you gobball.Conan nodded as they stopped making out.Conan followed closely while holding Sam hand to where the other disembodied where playing gobball.Sam mind if we play ?the boy who had the ball looked at Conan and had a little grin on his face and thought this gonna be fun lets see what this detective has besides being a combo of Cra and Eliatrope.Conan whats your name? The disembodied Gob Tears sure you can play if you guess how i died ?Conan you did not your a demon pretending to be a disembodied.Gob laughed wow you figurge that out quick Conan just ask if you want to go back to your world and yeah you can play.Sam had a look wait what hun.Conan and bloody no deal Gob but sure lets play.Sam still dumb founded explan please.Conan scratched his face well thats not his true form and i believe he's the cause of us coming to the world of twelve.Sam so confused but lets just play gobball ok.Conan ok Sam and wisperd to bloody keep an eye on Gob ok i dont trust him.Bloody looked at Conan and wisperd understood my gaurdian.Conan alright Sam and Gob explan the rules please.Sam got it Edogawa before you ask Conan felt like using your last name or is it your first ? Conan said i don't mind witch way you put my name it is Edogawa Conan but i dont mind going by Conan Edogawa using my last name first because it works elither way.Sam understood my love and kissed Conan.Conan blushed while Gob looked at Conan and thought hmm he might be a problem thought he dose Not remember he asked for this just because he was tired of having to deal with the ones who shrunk him or living with the one he loves Ran chan.Gob then thought i'll tell him if we meet a third time.Gob ready to learn Conan ? Conan stopped making out with Sam un hun.Sam then said i'll help gob.Gob Conan knows were both explaing and keep it in your pants Sam.Sam i am anyway the rules for gobball is played using hands and you can cheat by paying karmas and you get points.Gob put his hand on Sam shoulder i'll explain it better there are two teams each has sprinters,blockers,and Recivers.Each team can't use weapons or magic execpt for whats in the game equipment but not impourant for our game.Anyway team with the most points wins.Also you can cheat as much as you want this game because it makes it more fun but if you get chughet Pentialy you get hit with a pie.Conan got it and that last one is just a kiddy rule you came up with right Gob ?Gob went next to conan and rufulled his hair correct detective now lets play.Conan smirked and wispired whats your real game and hugged Gob.Gob oh you will know someday detective.Conan thought why do i have the feeling i know him i'll investgate later.Conan grabbed the ball and said match start Demon oh sorry ment Gob and quickly dodge the blockers and scored a goal.Conan Sam by the way. while holding the ball you said atpx 4969 its atpx 4869.Sam i know its the first time i told someone my story Conan so can you let it go.Conan already have just wanted to make sure i heard it right because you said Atpx 4869 and then you know.Sam i know i saw how you wanted to say it then you just didn't want another slap.Conan smiled as he kept scoring points.Sam your a natural Conan and grabbed the ball and scored the next point.the two kept up there teamwork while Gob looked on.Gob thought i better get ahead of there 500 point lead and went into his bag and took out gobball equipment that had unfair advantage it had a special charge that would paralyze oppoents ans could be used with no limits.As Gob took the field Conan and Sam got a charged attack from Gob and he took the ball and scored a 100 points be paralyzing his oppents with that special charge.Conan said time out your.Gob gave Conan a look and went into his bag and took out another set of gobball equipment and tossed it to Conan.Conan looked it over hmm you made this yourself but the charge is different it can allow the person to dupilcate and minuplate players into just helping you.Gob consider it a gift old friend.Conan old friend ? Conan then put on the gobball equipment and game on and used the dupilcate charge and grabbed the ball from Gob and use the minuplate to get the other players out of his way and scored a thousand more points.Gob nice Conan you can keep that gobball equipment now you cheated two detective.Sam so you both get pie to the face or.Gob smirked at Sam what did you have in mind ? Sam blushed nothing nothing at all lets keep playing and said Conan ball.Conan rolled his eyes no sam and walked to him and kissed him i get it dirty mind but lets keep playing but no pies to that area.Sam fine as Conan handed him the ball.Gob you good as he used paralyze charge and went after Sam.Conan used minuplate charge to stop Gob followed by duplicate charge to open the path for Sam and there team who kept scoring points.Gob you know so many pies are coming your way.Conan i know and you as well and hugged Gob i will find out our past.Gob said come to my room after and i'll tell you everything.Conan alright but you lying about a room.Gob look for a tavern hiddin but not hidden a place where it shoud not be.Conan understood i'll take my leave after the pies.Gob good luck on trying to find Gob's tavern.Conan so my team wins because we have more points.Gob yup and now its time to be hit by pies.Sam and Company kept hitting Conan and Gob with pies.

Afterwards Conan and Gob were coverd in pies.Conan kissed Sam thanks for avoding down there.Sam anytime now go to your room and get cleaned up my detective Conan.Conan ok and found Pride and Percision excsuse me i was wondering my goddess where is my room if i have one ?Pride and Percision its near mine and the great goddess rooms i ll show you Conan Cra eliatrope.Conan thank you and followed Pride and Perision.Pride and Perision i see you meet Gob Conan if you looking for his tavern its near the place where bloody was sealed orginal.Conan thanks Pride and Perision.Bloody said nice job Conan in gobball.Conan scrathed his face thanks.Nice job watching Gob Bloody.Pride and Perision looked at Conan and Bloody i am glad you two are become a great pair of shushu guardian and shushu.Conan and Bloody thanks for the complement.Conan i was wondering this Gobball equipment Gob gave me and the special karma.Pride and Perision oh that will give it to your parents after your reincarnted into the world of twelve.Conan ok and they will give it to me.Pride and Perision correct Conan anyway here is your room.Conan thank you one of my goddess pride and perision.Pride and Perision your welcome conan edogawa good night.Conan night and entered his room.Conan laid on his bed Bloody give a hint where you where orginal sealed ?Bloody look for a waterfall that only appears when you should be asleep.Conan so midnight so i have to wait an hour.Bloody i'll wake you so get some rest my Shushu guardian.Conan ok and took a quick nap.

End of Chapter 5

thank you for reading. chapter 6 coming soon and please review.decide to change chapter 6 so its coming soon again


End file.
